


The Bed Song

by king_rat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen, oh no i cant write descriptions, poor kids just trying to get by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_rat/pseuds/king_rat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk hated to admit it, but when it was just him and his Bro in a shitty little flat sharing a mattress for warmth, he was a hell of a lot happier than he is now. </p>
<p>The trials and tribulations of a certain set of Striders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed Song

**Author's Note:**

> i got up at 7am and wrote all this goddamn fanfiction.

 

  "Bro?"

  "What?"

  "Move over."

Dave groaned, pressing his lips against Dirk's hair, "shut the fuck up," he said, "'m asleep."

Dirk pushed him, only to have the full force of the man pressing down on him as Dave rolled onto him.

  Dirk punched him in the side, trying to wriggle out from him before eventually giving up and settling his head back against the pillow. He whined in defeat; holy fuck was Bro heavy. Admittedly, Dave was more on the skinny side, but Dirk wasn't the strongest kid and he certainly wasn't built to be a fleshy mattress for his douche of a guardian.

  A moment passed before Dave heard his brother's wheezing and rolled off him, ruffling his hair and sitting up, "What time is it?" he asked. He was barechested and Dirk seriously couldn't understand why when it was colder than the ninth circle of hell outside.

  "Shit, dunno," Dirk replied, grabbing another blanket from the sofa and piling it on top of their bodies. They slept on a futon, sharing a sleeping bag with a duvet slung over them, The winters were hard and fuck if they had the money to repair the central heating.

  "Like, 2 or somethin'? The neighbours won't shut up."

  They'd been living in that shitty apartment since the day Dave turned 21.

 

Exhibit A.

 

 Above them bad country western music could be heard, and even worse, the sound of their drunken neighbours singing along. Every Saturday night was exactly the same as they all tried to get more shitfaced than the weekend before. Dave threw the covers off, unzipping the sleeping bag and ignoring all of Dirk's protests. He dissapeared into the kitchen and a moment later he was back with a glass of water and a candle, which he wasted no time lighting alongside a cigarette.

 Noticing the look that Dirk was giving him he put down the book and promised to quit after he finished his pack. They sat under the covers, pressed against the wall for a little while whilst Dave finished his fag.

  "Can I have saves?"

  "Yes Dirk you can have saves, and while I'm at it i'll just get my ass thrown in jail for child abuse. You don't give saves to a 12 year old, kid."

They stared each other down for awhile before Dave dropped his filter into the bottom of his glass and grabbed Dirk, pulling him down into the covers and wrapping his arms around him. Dirk constantly reminded himself that his brother was just so forthgiving with his affection due to it being cold as bitchtits, but that didn't make it feel any less nice when his brother put his arms around him. It was the most comforting thing in the world and as sappy and uncool as it may sound, he hoped it would last forever. 

 Dirk was just drifting off when someone started belting the words to Sweet Home Alabama and there was something that sounded suspiciously like glass shattering. Dirk frowned, burying his head in his pillow, but he could feel his brother shake with silent laughter.

He couldn't help but join in, his Bro's laughter was contagious. 

 

 *

 

Dirk woke to the sound of his brother talking at someone. He rolled over to check the time, finding it to be 10 past fuck-this o'clock.

  He pulled on a shirt from the floor and listened to his brother become angrier. Dave, whilst relatively relaxed most of the time was also capable of some wicked anger on occassion, and it seemed like it was one of  those occassions. 

  "I don't care what the fuck you heard, lady, 'cause it's a lie. There's no way in hell I'd ever do th-"

Oh. 

 

 

Exhibit B

 Dirk closed his eyes against his worsening headache. Pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes, he rolled over and hit the floor with a thump. Fuck, he really wasn't used to sleeping in a bed and waking up on the floor was becoming an issue. There was silence from the other room and then seconds later his brother was leaning on the doorframe, phone in hand.

  "You okay, man?"

Dirk looked up from the floor and nodded sluggishly. His brother finally noticed that the person was still talking at him and went back to her with a quick apology and a little less malice than before, apparently due to realising Dirk was awake. Dirk stumbled to the bathroom and rinsed his mouth with tap water, splashing his face and staring down his reflection in the mirror. It was no secret that Dirk was a tired wreck. Sick and skinny and quiet he barely talked to anyone but his brother, which didn't help his social life whatsoever.

  He rummaged around under the sink until he found the medicine box then swallowed 2 and a half paracetamol off the bat with a cup of water. Patterns danced across his eyes as he made his way back to his room and flopped down on his bed. Fuckin' migraines.

 Surely, Dirk reasoned, 15 is a little young for your body to be this exhausted. But his was.

 

He lay in the dark for a short while longer, feeling the itching in his eyes retreat a bit as the pain killers kicked in. Light pooled into his room from his slightly cracked door. His brother had long ago stopped talking on the phone and when Dirk went to open the door he saw him crouched in the hallway, shitty cell phone still in his hand. He didn't even look up when Dirk put a blanket over him and turned out the lamp in the living room, simply choosing to grab his brother's jeans as he walked past.

  Dirk slid down the wall next to him and they sat in uncomfortable silence for the first time in years as Dave just stared into the conjoined kitchen. Dirk felt his head pound again but pushed it back into the back of his mind when his brother rested his head on Dirk's shoulder. Although Dave was a good ten years Dirk's senior, Dirk was almost the same height as him - " Stop eating your veggies bro you're gonna grow through the roof." - and therefore at the perfect place for Dave to rest on him.

  Dirk swore he felt a wetness on his shirt, sliding down into the hollow of his collarbone but he brushed it off. 

  

  Strider's don't cry, not ever.

 

 *

 

"Listen, David I'm just telling you right now that many potential couples and adopters aren't going to accept two previously unhomed brothers, especially with your attitude and your brothers difficulties."

  "It's Dave."

  "Huh?"

  "My Name's Dave, just Dave. And my bro and me are just fine. Nobody's splittin' us up."

The woman sighed, clicking the lid back onto the pen she had been absentmindedly playing with and setting it down on her desk.

  "I know this is a very difficult time for you, David, I'm just suggesting you think of what is best for Dirk in the situation."

  "Huh?"

  The woman in charge of their case was a plump woman, but her round face and soft features did nothing to hide the fact that she was incredibly rude and didn't seem to understand a word Dave was saying. It was the fifth time he'd visited her recently, and whilst when his parents first died she had been a beacon of hope for Dirk and he, she was now revealing herself to be an unhelpful pain in the ass.

  "We've stuck together this long and i'm not leaving him now."

  "Alright, alright David just don't cause much trouble until you graduate. When do you finish, by the way?"

  "Next month."

  "Splendid," she said, aubergine smeared lips spreading into a smile, "well I wish you the best of luck with that. I'll see you next month before you move."

 

Dave literally couldn't get out of their fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Characterisation of Striders did you mean pain? 
> 
> This is named and based on an Amanda Palmer song, which is obvious if you know her music i guess. 
> 
> Thank you for reading uwu. Hopefully as i get into the swing of this it'll get a lot easier to write.


End file.
